Aus lauter Liebe zu Dir
by RosesOfSilence
Summary: Als Draco sich umdrehte, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar: "Lebwohl" Der Blonde wandte sich ihm wieder zu... -endlich eine Fortsetzung- OOC
1. Liebe auf Umwegen

Aus lauter Liebe zu Dir  
  
'Was kann ich dafür, dass euer 'Weltbild' zerbrochen ist?  
Schaut mich nicht so an. Ich ertrage eure mitleidigen Blicke nicht.  
Ja, ich liebe ihn, na und, was solls.  
Nur weil es Malfoy ist?  
Euch geht es doch nur darum, dass ich, Harry Potter, einen Mann liebe. Der dazu auch noch mein 'Erzfeind' ist!  
Oder ist, weil ich ihm vor der ganzen Schule gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe und er mir einen Korb gegeben hat.  
Verdammt, schaut mich nicht so mitleidig an, Mitleid ist das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann.  
Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, ihr glaubt, ich sei durchgeknallt, irre, nicht mehr Zurechnungsfähig. Soll ich euch etwas sagen, ihr habt recht, ich bin verrückt, verrückt nach Malfoy.  
Aber denkt ihr doch, was ihr wollt, mich interessiert das alles nicht. Mein Leben ist nichts mehr wert... ohne ihn!'  
  
Harry lief durch Hogwarts. Er hatte gerade die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht. Eine Stunde, die er so schnell wie möglich vergessen wollte. Für immer vergessen wollte.  
Ja, das Blatt hatte sich gewendet, er war nicht länger der 'strahlende Held' sondern das Gespött von ganz Hogwarts. Ron und Hermine, seine angeblich besten Freunde, mieden ihn als hätte er die Pest. Und auch seine anderen Freunde zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn. Es war ja auch nicht allzu lange her als er in der Großen Halle Malfoy sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Dieser hatte lauthals angefangen zu lachen.  
Harry bereute es nicht. Er hatte auf sein Herz gehört. Und er fand immer noch, dass es richtig war was er getan hatte. Auch wenn die anderen ihn deshalb schnitten.  
Für Harry stand eins fest. Wenn Malfoy ihn nicht liebte, dann wollte er nicht mehr leben. Er hatte lange genug gelitten wegen ihm. Harry stieg die letzten Stufen empor. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Wie oft hatte er hier gesessen und überlegt, ob und wie er Malfoy seine Liebe gestehen sollte. Genau an diesem Ort wollte er auch sterben.  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und Harry saß immer noch auf einem der Dächer von Hogwarts. Wollte er wirklich sterben? Sein Leben für immer verwirken, ein Leben, das ihm seine Mutter dreimal geschenkt hatte. Nur weil Malfoy ihn nicht liebte? Ja... das wollte er, sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr .  
Vorsichtig stand Harry auf, er ging auf den Rand des Daches zu. Er blieb stehen und sah in die Tiefe. Als Harry einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne ging, war ein leises Räuspern zuhören.  
"Was hast du vor, Potter? Willst du dich darunter stürzen?"  
"Was geht dich das an!?" fauchte Harry.  
"Nichts. Ich finde nur den Blutfleck, der dadurch entsteht nicht besonders schön!" spottete Draco.  
"Mein Gott nur wegen ein bisschen Blut!" sagte Harry gekränkt.  
Der Blonde hüstelte verlegen: "Ich kann nun mal kein Blut sehen!"  
Unweigerlich musste Harry grinsen.  
"Und du willst dich wirklich darunter stürzen?"  
Schlagartig wurde Harry wieder ernst.  
Einige Minuten herrschte Stille bevor Harry sagte: "Kann dir doch eigentlich egal sein was ich mache!"  
"So, meinst du!" zischte Draco.  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, meine ich und jetzt, lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Als Draco sich umdrehte, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar: "Lebwohl!"  
Der Blonde wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Harry stand mittlerweile am Rande des Daches.  
"Verdammt, Harry lass den Quatsch!"  
"Was hat es für einen Sinn, wenn du da runter springst?" fragte Draco nach einer Weile.  
"Was macht es für einen Sinn, wenn ich weiter lebe?" entgegnete Harry.  
Er war unmerklich einen Schritt vom Rand des Daches zurückgewichen.  
"Wenn du springst, stirbt ein Teil von mir..." flüsterte Draco kaum vernehmbar.  
"Was?" fragte Harry.  
Mittlerweile hatte er sich ganz vom Abgrund entfernt und stand jetzt direkt vor Draco.  
"Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben... ich brauche dich!"  
  
Fin 


	2. five years later

Aus lauter Liebe zu Dir - Teil 2 5 years later

Es war ein trüber Spätsommertag. Die Sonne war hinter dicken Wolken verschwunden.  
Einsam saß ein junger Mann an der Bushaltestelle und wartete auf den Bus, der ihn nach King Cross bringen würde.  
Nachdem er geschlagene drei Stunden gewartet hatte, kam endlich der Bus.  
Warum er solange an der Bushaltestelle saß? Er wollte IHNEN entkommen. Obwohl er bereits zweiundzwanzig war, lebte er immer noch bei seiner verhassten "Familie".  
Um ihnen zu entkommen ist er ein wenig früher aus dem Haus gegangen.  
Als er in den Bus einstieg, fing es an zu regnen.  
"Scheiß Wetter!" meinte der Busfahrer und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen erwartungsvoll an.  
"Kings Cross!" sagte Harry nur ohne auf die Bemerkung des Fahrers einzugehen.  
Brummig gab der Fahrer ihm das Ticket.  
Harry setzte sich in den hinteren Teil des Busses.  
Ein altes Ehepaar und ein paar Jugendliche, die sich über die neusten Modetrends unterhielten, fuhren noch mit.

Der Bahnhof sah immer noch so aus, wie ihn der Schwarzhaarige in Erinnerung hatte.  
Geradewegs ging er auf die Absperrung zwischen Bahnsteig neun und zehn. Kurz schaute sich Harry um bevor er durch die Absperrung trat und sich in einen Teil des Bahnhofes wiederfand, der nur seinesgleichen zugänglich war.  
Vor ihm stand der Hogwartsexpress, der nur noch auf ihn zu warten schien.  
Langsam ging er auf den letzten Wagon zu und stieg ein. Harry setzte sich in das letzte leere Abteil, was er finden konnte.  
Während der Zugfahrt wollte er über einiges nachdenken. Abermals holte er den nun zerknitterten Brief aus seiner Hosentasche.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
Ich bitte Sie darum, auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Hogwarts zu kommen.  
A. Dumbledore

Dumbledore rief und Harry folgte. Für Harry war es eine der eher seltenen Gelegenheiten aus dem Ligusterweg rauszukommen und er nutzte sie. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, was Dumbledore wollte.  
Genau so egal wie in der siebten Klasse, als er Draco seine Liebe gestanden hatte.  
Alle hatten ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber am Ende hatte er doch noch Draco bekommen. Zwar nur bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, doch für beide war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen, wenn auch sehr kurz.  
Danach haben sie sich nie wiedergesehen.  
Harry vermutete, das Draco ein Handlanger Voldemorts geworden ist.  
Während er im Ligusterweg versauerte.  
Der junge Mann steckte den Brief weg und schaute der sich ständig verändernden Landschaft zu. Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.

Ein großer Gotikaltar. Eine Gestalt, eingehüllt in schwarz glänzende Seide. Mehrere Menschen standen um die in schwarz gehüllte Person. Eisige Stille herrschte nur die Gestalt summte etwas vor sich hin.  
Ein Dolch blitzte auf und ein Schrei erschütterte die Stille.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und blickte sich nervös um. Doch niemand war hier.  
Beruhigt lehnte sich Harry zurück und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. 


	3. Gespräche

"Mr. Potter, schön Sie wiederzusehen. Kommen Sie, gehen wir in mein Büro. Da können wir in Ruhe reden!" begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und führte Harry anschließend in sein Büro. Harry setzte sich und sah den alten mann fragend an. "Und was wollten Sie von mir?" "Nun, möchten Sie Tee?" "Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich hierher bestellt haben um mit mir Tee zu trinken!" "Wie Sie meinen." Der alte Mann räusperte sich.  
"Nun, es geht um Mister Malfoy." Harry's Augen weiteten sich. "Was ist mit Draco? Ist er..." Professor Dumbledore sah den Schwarzhaarigen durch seine halbmondförmige Brille ernst an.  
"Nein, er lebt." "Ist er hier?" Dumbledore nickt langsam und bedächtig.  
Harry sprang auf.  
"Wo ist er?" "Setzen Sie ich. Ich bringe Sie nachher zu ihm! Leider kann ich Ihnen aber nicht sagen wie er auf Sie reagiert. Er ist zur Zeit etwas unzugänglich." Der ehemalige Gryffindor sah Dumbledore ausdruckslos an.  
"Was ist mit ihm?" "Er hat sich geweigert, ein Anhänger Voldemorts zu werden. Was genau geschehen ist weiss ich nicht. Als wir eintrafen, saß er im Blut seiner Mutter und redete wirres Zeug. Unter anderem fiel auch Ihr Name. Wir brachten ihn hierher und versuchten mit ihm zu reden. Aber wir kamen nicht an ihn heran. Die einzigen Worte, die er immer wieder sagte, waren:  
'Harry, es tut mir leid.' und dass er nicht mehr in dieser 'Welt ohne Liebe' leben möchte." "Warum... warum haben Sie mich nicht gleich geholt?" rief der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht.  
"Nun, ich war mir nicht sicher..." "Sie waren sich nicht sicher!" "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob man Mister Malfoy wirklich vertrauen kann!" antwortete der alte Mann. "Deine Sicherheit ist das Wichtigste, verstehst du?" Harry grinste abfällig bevor er aufstand und zur Tür ging.  
"Ich möchte zu Draco! Und selbst wenn man ihm nicht trauen kann, es ist mir egal! Wenn ich schon sterben muss dann durch seine Hand!" 

Kein Licht erhellte den Raum zu dem Professor Dumbledore Harry gebracht hatte. Der junge Mann sah den Schulleiter abschätzig an.  
"Was soll das?" Dumbledore schwank seien Zauberstab und einige Kerzen erhelten jetzt den Raum.  
Harry hielt den Atem an.  
In einer Ecke des Raumes saß Draco. In sich zusammengesunken. Seine einst strahlenden Augen, verquollen und tränen verschmiert. Die Kleidung blutdurchtränkt.


	4. Never ending

So, wieder mal ein neusKapitel und für die nächsten paar Wochen auch erst mal das letzte...

Da sich die Story etwas anderes entwickelte, als ich wollte, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen das ich zwei verschiedene Enden brauch. (Okay meine Beta wollte Draco noch mehr leiden sehen... und ich auch unschuldigpfeif). Alles ist wieder etwas mehr OOC geworden, aber was solls.

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, alle gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz dolle knuddel!

Jetzt gehts aber erst mal weiter...

Never Ending

Ohne zu zögern ging Harry zu Draco und nahm ihn in den Arm. Der Blonde sah ihn ausdruckslos an bevor er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen die Berührung wehrte.  
"Geh weg! Du willst mir weh tun, mich weg bringen! Geh weg!" Harry verstärkte die Umarmung und wiegte den Slytherin leicht.  
"Ist gut, Draco! Ich will dir nicht weh tun! Es wird alles gut! Ganz ruhig! Schschsch." Wieder sah der Blonde ausdruckslos zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, bis schließlich Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufflammte.  
"H... Harry?" "Ja, ich bin bei dir! Alles wird gut!" "Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich... ich kann nicht mehr! Ich hab Angst!" "Wovor hast du Angst?" "Vor ihm!" flüsterte Draco und zeigte auf Dumbledore, der immer noch in der Tür stand.  
"Gehen sie, Professor. Hier können sie nicht helfen!" Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
"Was ist passiert, Draco?" Zaghaft fing der ehemalige Slytherin an: "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich wollte zu dir! Doch ich kam nicht weit. Sie haben mich gefunden und zurück zu ihm... zum Dunklen Lord gebracht... Und als ich mich weigerte einer seiner Anhänger zu werden, da..." Tränen liefen über seine Wangen als er sich an Harry lehnte. Sanft strich der Schwarzhaarige ihm über das blutbefleckte, einst blonde Haar bis das Schluchzen nachließ. Als Harry aufstehen wollte, bemerkte er, dass sich Draco selbst im Schlaf krampfhaft an ihn klammerte. Er versuchte, sich nur etwas bequemer hinzusetzen und Draco dabei nicht zu wecken.

"Du bist wach?" "Wo warst du?" fragte Draco leise. Harry hielt neue Kleidung hoch.  
"Ich hab dir was frisches zum anziehen besorgt. Komm!" Der Schwarzhaarige hielt dem Blonden seine freie Hand hin um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" "Ins Bad!" "Aber..." Doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Nichts 'aber', Draco! Ich geh schon nicht weg!" Der Blonde nickte nur und hielt die Hand des Gryffindor ganz fest. Er ließ ihn auch nicht los als sie das Bad erreicht hatten.

Während Harry Wasser einließ, zog sich Draco aus, beobachtete jedoch jede Bewegung des anderen.  
"Wo willst du hin?" verlangte er zu wissen als der Gryffindor zur Tür ging.  
"Raus. Damit du in Ruhe baden kannst." meinte dieser.  
"Nein! Bitte bleib hier! Ich will nicht, dass du mich wieder alleine lässt!" flehte der Blonde. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
Nach einiger Zeit fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
"Sag mal, warum hast du eigentlich Angst vor Dumbledore?" Der Slytherin sah Harry nicht an als er antwortete.  
"Er sagte, du hasst mich..." "Und deswegen fürchtest du dich vor ihm?" "Nein. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich ihm irgendwann glauben würde..." Lächelnd flüsterte Harry: "Dummerchen!"

Fortsetzung folgt... hat mir wieder mal alle sternchen raus gehauen heul


End file.
